This invention relates to new and useful ultraviolet radiation sunscreen agents and compositions and to methods of protecting human skin against the potentially harmful effects of sunlight.
Although a tan has long been considered a status symbol indicative of good health and the ability to secure sufficient leisure time to enjoy outdoor activities such as swimming, tennis, golf, skiing and the like, it has become very evident that excessive exposure of the human skin to sunlight is harmful.
It is well documented that human skin is sensitive to sunlight and artificial light containing radiation of wavelengths between about 290 nanometers (nm) and 400 nm. Ultraviolet radiation of wavelengths between about 290 nm and 320 nm (UV-B region) has been known to rapidly produce damaging effects on the skin including reddening or erythema, edema, blistering or other skin eruptions in more severe cases. Prolonged or chronic exposure to radiation in this wavelength range has been associated with serious skin conditions such as actinic keratoses and carcinomas. In recent years, concern has also been expressed regarding ultraviolet radiation of wavelengths above 320 nm (UV-A region) and the adverse effects of such radiation on human skin. This damage potential is also the single most important cause of the premature aging of the skin. In addition, recent studies indicate that chronic sun exposure limits the immuno-response of the human body. There is also evidence that a tan will offer some protection against burning but is quite ineffectual against other types of solar damage.
Growing public awareness that the enjoyment of outdoor activities must go hand in hand with adequate sun protection has led to an unprecedented growth in the area of sunscreen products. A desirable sunscreen product should have the following attributes: protection in both the UV-A and UV-B ultraviolet radiation ranges; maintenance of coverage, i.e., waterproof and perspiration proof; application and use convenience, i.e., ease of application, invisibility, non-staining and non-greasy; and freedom from irritation as a result of its ingredients, in particular, its active sunscreen ingredients.
The effectiveness of a sunscreen product is indicated by its sun protection factor (SPF). The sun protection factor is the ratio of the amount of exposure (dose) required to produce a minimal erythema reaction in protected skin to the amount required to produce the same reaction in unprotected skin. The dose differs from person to person and is largely dependent on one's genetic predisposition and ethnic origin. If a person would normally require a ten minute exposure to sunlight to develop a minimal erythema reaction, this person when using an SPF 15 sunscreen product should be able to tolerate up to 150 minutes of sunlight without an erythema reaction. Ease of application and cosmetic appeal, on the other hand, rely on subjective evaluations such as visual and tactile impression by the user. Consumer research studies indicate that a sunscreen formulation should rub in easily, leave the skin non-sticky and, above all, should be invisible on the skin after application.